Tea house love triangle
by D0ub1eFacedTr011
Summary: England comes home from a buisness trip to find his boyfriend, France, cheating on him. He runs off and ends up at a Chinese Tea House where is entranced by the shop owner Yao. Will he fall for the Asian beauty or forgive his lover France. Iggychu and FrUk. Will update weekly.
1. Chapter 1

**First Encounter**

I walked home humming to myself. It was raining and my car had broken down, even so I was still as happy as one could be. I was so excited I was able to return from my business trip. My boyfriend Francis would be so surprised. I smiled to myself, thinking of his warm embrace and soft soothing kisses. I finally reached my home and as I fumbled for my keys I heard some odd noises, then a loud "Oh Francis~"

I felt my heart stop.

"No. Oh please God, no."

I sneaked to the back so I could peer into our bedroom window.

"Please no, not again..."

I peered into the window to see him making love to another. I could feel the tears stream down my cheeks. He... He was cheating on me. Again. I could feel the anger and sadness boiling inside me. I didn't know what to do. I had sold my house in London to move in with him. I just ran. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran.

I ran until I had no idea where I was.

The rain began to pour harder. I looked around to find some place to escape the downpour. After wondering around for a few minutes I spotted a Chinese tea house. "Well a cup of tea sounds nice..." The inside of the shop was beautiful; it had traditional Chinese decorations, and it smelled of wonderful Oolong tea.

"Ni hao, may I help you?"

I looked up to see one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She had long, silky, dark brown hair and bright, golden eyes that seemed to stare into my soul.

" I, uh.. I, ummmm" I couldn't help but stutter.

She walked over to me, looking at me with a puzzled expression. She then placed her hand on my cheek. It was soft and warm. I could feel my face heat up. It felt...nice.

Then she removed her hand and looked down at it, then looked back at me with a concerned look on her face.

"What is your name?"

"A-Arthur Kirkland."

"My name is Yao. Mr. Kirkland are you alright? You are crying aru."

I hadn't realized it until then, but I was still crying. When I saw her looking at me, this complete stranger, looking at me with such concern, I felt something inside me snap. I broke down sobbing.

She wrapped her arms around me, humming and stroking my back to soothe me. I don't know why, but it felt almost natural.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review :) this story was Edited by my grammer Nazi friend StripeSpecibus

Next chapter will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

I want to apologize for how late this chapter is I know I said I would update weekly but my brother pretty much gave my laptop computer AIDS and I had wait till I was able to get someone to fix it so here is the late chapter and I vow to have the next posted Friday. ENJOY!

* * *

I laid there in her embrace, finally after what felt like hours I was finally able to calm down. Hesitantly I pulled away from her, and our eyes meet. She got off of the floor and helped me up. She gently whipped my eyes with her sleeve.

"Th-thank you..."

I could feel my face heat up. She was smiling, the most enchanting smile I have ever seen.

"Why don't you come and sit?"

She lead me to a table. I looked to her and she nodded at me to sit. I smiled sheepishly and sat down. She laid down a cup of tea infront of me and sat across from me.

" , If you don't mind me asking, why where you crying?"

I wasn't sure for a moment. I was scarred of what she would think.

She laid her hand on top of mine and smiled.

"Please, you can tell me, I will not judge you. It isn't healthy to bottle it up."

I sighed. I thought for a moment and decided to tell her everything.

"I..." I took a deep breath.

"Go on. It's okay."

"I used to live in London. I traveled to Paris on a buisness trip two years ago. There I meet a man named Francis Bonnefoy... We dated for awhile. He talked about coming to America and opening a restaurant. He finally saved up enough money and asked me to go with him, but my parents didn't approve. They said if I went they never wanted to see me again... I loved him so I went with him..."

I felt like crying again. I felt her hand tighten on mine. She gave me a reassuring look, so I continued.

"We moved in together. Everything was all fine and dandy till after about 6 months. He started coming home late and smelled of perfume. He always said he was just working late, but I knew better. I followed him one night... H-he was going to strip clubs and having sex with complete strangers! I confronted him at home. He begged for forgivness and like and idiot I forgave him. He promised me he would stop, and I thought he did, but tonight I came home from a buisness trip early a-an-and..."

My voice cracked and I felt tears begin to fall again.

"You came him home to find him in bed with another, aru?"

I nodded.

"Do you need a place to stay, aru?"

"You can stay here!" someone had screamed we looked over at the stairs in the corner of the room and I saw a little girl run down. She had dark brown hair with a little curl in her face. She was in her nightgown and was dragging a stuffed panda down the stairs. She ran to me and sat down beside me.

"Mei, your suppose to be in bed, aru."

"Ni-ni, this man needs a place to stay, we can let him stay with us."

She looked at us with these huge puppy dog eyes.

"If it's alright with him he is more than welcome to stay, aru."

"I-I...a-are you sure?"

"Yes."

"T-Thank you so very much, you re both very kind young ladies." I could feel my face heat up.

Mei began to laugh hysterically and Yao's face flushed."

"What?" I was rather confused on what was wrong with what I said.

"Ni-ni is a boy!" she continued giggling

"I am so sorry Yao! I didn't mea-"

I was cut off by his hand

"It's alright Arthur. It has happened more than once, aru. Mei go back to bed I'll tuck you in again in a bit. Arthur the guest room is a mess so if you don't mind you can share a room with me for the time being."

I could feel my face heat up I thought I might look like a tomato.

"A-alright"

Yao closed the shop down and we all went upstairs. Upstairs was like an apartment. It had traditional chinese design like the shop, but it still looked and felt like a home.

Yao picked up mei and went into a room with a butterfly on the door. After about five minutes he came out. He opened up a hall closet and pulled out some silk pajamas and handed them to me.

The bathroom is the room with the stickers all over it and the room with the red door is my room. Wash up and come in there, you can take a shower if you like." He smiled at me and went to his room. I took a shower and changed. When I walked in he was one one side of the bed reading a book. I looked at him and he motioned for me to come get into bed with him. I nervously climbed into bed and laid down. He put down the book on the end table and laid on his side facing me.

"Good night, aru. I'll take you to get your stuff in the morning."

"Good night Yao, Thank you for everything."

He smiled and drifted into sleep. He was so beautiful and kind. I could already feel myself falling for him. I laid there listening to him breath. I have never felt this way before. I smiled as I thought to myself before slowly falling into a blissful slumber.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS LAST TIME!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, followers, and favs! I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'll start writing longer chapters next week and I'll have it up Monday or Tuesday maybe even Sunday. Please review it always makes me happy and motivated :DD. The Asian children come in the come in this chapter so here are the names so no one gets confused

S. Korea: Yong Soo

N. Korea: Hyong Soo

Vietnam: Chi

Taiwan: Mei

Thailand: Ekarach

* * *

I woke up to the smell of Earl Grey tea and muffins. I opened my eyes to see four children stairing at me. Like most people, I panicked and screamed then fell to the floor. I laid there dazed.

"Your right Mai, he is weird!" A girl about thirteen years of age exclaimed. She had long hair tied in a braid and had some odd straw hat on.

"Children! What on earth did you do to Arthur?" I looked up to see Yao running toward me and he helped me up.

"The children just gave me a shock thats all. They didn't mean too." I looked at all of them. "Wow, are they all your children."

"Yes, I adopted them, aru." He said picking up Mei. "Kids, please introduce yourselves. is going to be staying with us."

A young boy stepped infront of me. He had his hair spiked up and was wearing glasses and was wearing an all white school uniform. He seemed like a good lad he had a refreshing air about him. "Hm, my name is Ekarach and I'm eleven years old, ana." He smiled as he spoke. I placed my hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "Hello lad, I'm Arthur." he smiled a big goofy smile and went back to Yao, who seemed pleased that he liked me.

A boy with a large odd curl ran to me and hugged my leg. "My name is Yong Soo!" he exclaimed as he snuggled into my leg. "And I'm eight ears old!" He let go of my leg and went behing Yao. He came out from behind him with another little boy they looked like twins exept the one that was previously behind china seemed more timid and he had a long braid. "This is my twin Hyong Soo!" I knelt down so I was eye level with them both. "Well its nice to meet you both." They both smiled. "It's nice too meet you too."

The eldest one was the girl with the straw hat and braid. She walked up to me and smiled. "My name is Chi and I'm thirteen. Mei and Ni-Ni has told us all about you. We are very happy to have you here." That warmed my heart. "I am very happy to be here with you all. You are all very kind."

"Alright kids, It's time to get to the school bus." The children waved goodbye and headed down stairs and out the door. Yao handed me my clothes from yesterday washed and folded. "Get dressed and I made breakfast. Once we eat I'll drive you to get the rest of your things." I nodded and went to the restroom and got dressed. I headed down stairs and saw yao eating his breakfast. The way he was sitting, he seemed so poised and graceful. The morning sun from the window making his skin glow. The way his hair flowed gracefully over his shoulder. he lovely plump lips that curled into a smile when he saw me. The beautiful enchanting twinkle in his eyes. My thoughts were inturupted when the bell to the front door chimed.

Yao and I looked at the door and there stood a young man guy. He had blonde hair and purple eyes, he also had a rather large nose. He was holding a bouquete of peonies.

Yao stared at him in shock. "I-Ivan?" The man nodded and walked over to Yao and smiled. "Yes it is me Yao." He held out the flowers to yao and got down on one knee. "I came here to win you back."

* * *

Again sorry it was so short but the next chapter is really long and full of drama so I needed a cliff hanger chapter SO SORRY!

CLIFF HANGER! Sorry guys but I had to leave you guys hanging so you could look foward to the next chapter where ALL THE DRAMA STARTS! Plz Review ^^


End file.
